


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》033 度日如年

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》033 度日如年

033  
【我有猫啦！】  
高瀚宇编辑了四个字和哈士奇表情包，选了几张自拍和一张从工作人员手中偷的玩猫的图，手指放在发送键上。  
他在犹豫要不要发送。  
发送的话肯定要被经纪人骂，但是大爷一定会很开心，嘿嘿……  
嘿嘿嘿嘿……  
就在他的手指即将点上发送的前一秒，微信语音视频界面突然弹出，点击发送变成点在了季肖冰的脸上。  
“大爷～”  
高瀚宇立即接起，看着屏幕傻乐。  
季肖冰似乎是在一个更衣室里面，背景全是衣架。  
“情人节快乐。”  
他微笑着说。  
“情人节快乐！”  
高瀚宇瞬间百花齐放，真想冲到屏幕那一头抱住季肖冰亲个够。  
距离两个人上次分开已经过去了大半个月，每天日思夜想，做梦都是对方的身影。  
“你在做什么，有乖乖想我吗？”季肖冰拿着手机坐下，换了个比较舒服的姿势。  
他现在是拍戏的间隙，琢磨着高瀚宇应该也在休息，所以大着胆子打了视频通话。  
SCI谜案集的第一季已经播完，他们再没有在大众面前光明正大秀恩爱的理由，只能偷着联系。  
这种偷情的感觉有些奇妙。  
“大爷，超想你，想吻你，么么么……”  
高瀚宇对着手机噘嘴，仿佛真的要亲上去似的。  
季肖冰在那一头轻笑，这傻狗。  
“我……”  
他才刚说了一个字，高瀚宇那边突然黑掉了。  
这头的高瀚宇手忙脚乱把经纪人打来的电话挂了，重新接起季肖冰的微信。  
“哥哥，是我经纪人，可能找我有事，我先忙去了，想你～”  
哈士奇不舍地摇着尾巴。  
季肖冰隔空摸了摸他的头：“去吧。”  
高瀚宇正要挂断，季肖冰又想起了什么。  
“等下！”  
“大爷，你也舍不得我吗？”  
高瀚宇笑嘻嘻的。  
“不是，我想提醒下你，我们的关系现在不能见白，你微博上不要太嚣张了，怕有人借题发挥。”  
季肖冰严肃地对他说。  
高瀚宇瞬间不开心了：“今天是情人节，我连发个微博都不行吗？”  
他有时候真怀疑季肖冰是他肚子里的蛔虫，他想做什么季肖冰千里之外都能知道。  
“乖，我再过几天就杀青了，到时候去找你。”  
季肖冰的眼睛里面全是星光。  
高瀚宇瞬间被哄好了。  
“好呀好呀，我准备好等你过来！”  
他已经迫不及待想握住他的手，触碰他的体温。  
没办法，真的太想念了，这种隔着屏幕的交流根本没法让他满意。  
但经纪人又来电话了，应该是有急事，他只能悻悻然挂掉。  
好郁闷啊。  
高瀚宇先和经纪人通了个电话，谈完工作之后，盯着微博未发出的那几个字出神。  
本来的一腔热血，仿佛都冷了下来。  
有时候季肖冰真的挺无情的，每次都是给个闷棍，再递一块糖，把他当小孩哄。  
唉。  
自己求来的猫，只能宠着。  
高瀚宇看了看时间，想了半天，重新编辑了一条微博。  
【七夕 没啥好说的 作为单身 表白一下守护心吧就 】  
这样总行了吧？向社会大众强调自己是单身，再表白大爷这个守护心，最重要的是……  
13：14分，手指按下，发送。  
高瀚宇看着那个发送时间，暗戳戳地想，季动我心，守护季肖冰一辈子。  
一生一世。  
天衣无缝！  
啊，他真是太机智了！  
季肖冰一直到傍晚下班的时间才看到，脑子里瞬间浮起高瀚宇做坏事的时候鸡贼的脸。  
那是个不擅长说谎的人，情绪完全遮掩不住。  
狗子受委屈了，都学会动脑发微博了。  
季肖冰轻笑了下，想了想，转发了一条营业微博。  
【#只为遇见你# 爱就勇敢说出来 七夕快乐 】  
连表情包都是成双成对，这样高瀚宇应该满意了吧。  
高瀚宇不能更满意，当晚就1V1在房间里做俯卧撑给季肖冰看，脱光了的那种，还是季肖冰喜欢的正前方平视的角度。  
季肖冰在那一头看剧本，看一眼剧本，看两眼他，明显心猿意马。  
高瀚宇十分得意，做得更加卖力，过一会又在瑜伽垫躺下拿起哑铃练胸。  
大爷喜欢大胸嘛，他知道！  
这有什么难的，练呗！保证让大爷越摸越满意。  
啧，好想大爷呀，隔着屏幕都摸不到。  
“瀚宇，你玩给我看好不好？”  
季肖冰突然要求。  
高瀚宇以为自己听错了，放下哑铃，喘着粗气扭头去看屏幕。  
这么一看他差点喷鼻血。  
季肖冰把衬衫的扣子全解了，露出雪白的身躯，胸前两点嫣红在镜头的美颜效果下红梅一样可口。  
他在高瀚宇的视线中解开皮带，缓慢拉下裤拉链，一看就是要隔着屏幕来一发的节奏。  
“大爷，我，我我我……”  
高瀚宇顿时紧张起来。  
他本来在季肖冰面前裸体做运动已经习惯了，突然被要求做这个，羞耻心又升了起来。  
“不是要1V1吗？你想食言？”  
季肖冰给了他一个挑逗的眼神，双眼皮勾出了桃花眼的形态，舔了舔猫唇。  
“咕咚……”  
高瀚宇没出息地咽了一大口口水。  
“1V1就1V1，我做什么你做什么吗？”  
他豁出去地要求。  
季肖冰笑了，他把手机固定在旁边，站起来脱掉了身上的衣服，又脱掉裤子，很快一丝不挂地站在了镜头前。  
手机被变换了一个角度，对准了床，季肖冰坐了上去，下面半抬头的性器朝高瀚宇点了两下，一招手。  
“来。”  
“来就来！”  
高瀚宇浑身血液都冲到了下身，当即也把手机固定在了床边，把声音调成外放。  
反正是在单独的房间里，怕什么！  
“季老师，你可别后悔。”  
他已经迫不及待要看到季肖冰在他面前绽放了，那绝对是盛世美景。  
“不后悔，有什么好后悔的，你做什么我做什么，来。”  
季肖冰的声音像在蛊惑人，一只手放在性器上，另一只手手指在唇边划过，一路滑到自己的胸前，用手指夹住一点红梅，展示般抚弄着，下身的性器迅速涨大出狰狞的模样。  
这模样何止是色情，简直是骚气冲天。  
高瀚宇瞬间硬得发疼。  
既然季老师这么有兴致，他怎么可以落后。  
高瀚宇直接分开了双腿，一只手握着自己的性器轻轻撸动，另一只手抓过一瓶润滑油用牙齿咬开，熟练地单手挤了一些在手上，凌厉的眼睛挑衅地看向屏幕。  
画面那边的季肖冰微微挑眉，伸手从画面外拿起一瓶润滑剂朝镜头扬了扬，似乎在说谁怕谁。  
他主动倒出润滑液在手心，在镜头前曲起双腿，露出后穴的褶皱。  
美颜滤镜的加成，让那褶皱变成了嫣粉色。  
高瀚宇看得眼都直了，呼吸急促。  
“好看吗？”  
季肖冰用魅惑的声音问他，像个海妖。  
“好看好看，太好看了！”  
高瀚宇往后坐了坐，深吸一口气，把手指伸进了自己的后穴，先是进去了一根食指，中指在旁边试探着按压，伸缩了两下，全部探了进去。  
“唔……”  
他的前列腺比较浅，轻易就会碰到，轻吟一声，赶紧避开那个会让浑身着火的地方，红着眼睛看屏幕里面的季肖冰。  
季肖冰的手机放得比较低，画面中能清楚看到他微仰的脸，即使是这样的角度依然是盛世美颜。  
那脸颊上的红晕十分显眼，耳朵则是完全红了。  
说不害羞是不可能的，对着手机做这样的事……  
他看着镜头，张唇呼吸缓解紧张，看着屏幕上高瀚宇的脸，把手指探了进去。  
一个指节，两个指节，全部……  
手机里传来粘稠的喘息声，因为是外放的原因，分不清是谁的。  
“对，就是这样，轻轻的……”  
高瀚宇握着性器轻轻撸动，专注在后穴上，慢慢扩张。  
虽然季肖冰不在身边，不需要扩张到什么程度，但只要一想到季肖冰会跟着做，他就兴奋得头皮发麻。  
“嗯……”  
季肖冰突然发出了一声比较大的喘息，手上的动作停了停。  
“就是那里，季老师，多碰碰那里。”高瀚宇立即鼓励他，自己也反复戳动自己的前列腺，喘息逐渐浓重。  
他兴奋起来的时候会有很多鼻音，声线比季肖冰稍高一些，但无比性感，透过手机外放之后更是多了一分奇妙的磁性。  
季肖冰听得下身又硬了几分，听话地去戳弄那个刚刚摸到的地方。  
“啊……”他不受控制地轻轻仰头，眼角出现了泪花。  
“很舒服，是吧，哥哥。”  
高瀚宇眼眶通红，握着性器的手不断撸动。  
“哥哥，你好美，哥哥……”  
“哥哥，我好想艹你，你真像个妖精。”  
“哥哥，再分开点，放进去第二根手指，对，就是这样……”  
蛊惑人心的人变成了高瀚宇。  
季肖冰浑身通红地坐在床上，听着他的指令，玩弄着自己，心跳剧烈，性器顶端兴奋得不断流出液体。  
“唔……啊！瀚宇！嗯……”  
抚弄性器的动作越来越快，玩弄后穴的手指也是来来回回，进出都戳在那个令人疯狂的地方。  
“好舒服，啊……”  
眼睛蒙上了生理性的泪花，睫毛轻颤，季肖冰眨动眼中的泪水，去看屏幕。  
那头的高瀚宇不知道什么时候已经射了，性器软了下去，原本握着性器的手放在胸上，把胸肌挤出各种形状。  
他的两根手指还在后穴中游移，故意剪开，把后穴撑开来给他看。  
那肠肉是红色的，艳红的色彩。  
高瀚宇见他看过来，露出了一抹性感的坏笑，把自己的精液往上面涂，白灼在穴口停留又落到床单上。  
画面让季肖冰的呼吸都化成了火焰。  
“唔！”  
他轻哼一声射了出来，狠狠喘息。  
高瀚宇还说他是个妖精，在季肖冰看来，高瀚宇才是妖精，真正的妖精。  
“大爷，我真想抱抱你呀。”  
高瀚宇在那头叹息着说，手指依然埋在后穴中，想象那是季肖冰的手指，舍不得退出。  
“快了。”季肖冰说，“我下个月就去找你。”  
他把手机拿起来，躺到床上，喘息着看高瀚宇。  
看到高瀚宇那欲求不满的模样，他笑了。  
“乖，见面就满足你。”  
度日如年。

\---------  
待续，原文lof：王食刀臼儿


End file.
